


Geniuses

by Ginger Jam (skylite), skylite



Series: Love Those Weasleys! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/Ginger%20Jam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/skylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umbridge finds herself on the wrong end of the Weasley twins' wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geniuses

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Geniuses  
> Character[s]: Arthur, Fred, and George Weasley  
> Rating: [G]  
> Challenge: Magical Items and Devices  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Word Count: 100 by semagic  
> Author's Notes: Love Those Weasleys

"So many people hate the fat old toad."

"Then it's decided." Fred grinned. 

They raised their wands.

The gift box got past Ministry screening because the Weasley twins were geniuses. They'd done their research as well; Dolores adored truffles. The box was emptied in a twinkling. 

Arthur, on hearing that she seemed to have developed the unusual talent of farting and belching 'God Save The Queen', first fought laughter, then reminded the frantic secretary that was no longer his department.

Arthur thought he recognized the footprint on the chocolates. But the Ministry wasn't having much luck proving it was them.


End file.
